


A knife to my throat

by XxRandomPotatoxX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxRandomPotatoxX/pseuds/XxRandomPotatoxX
Summary: A short enemies to lovers story written by me at 3A.M





	A knife to my throat

I looked out across the sea of people swaying to and fro below my balcony. The masses of bright-coloured ball gowns blurring together as the orchestra's music sped up for a more upbeat song. The room was beautiful, I had to admit. The polished marble floors shining as the chandeliers twinkle like a thousand stars in the night sky; lighting up the normally dim room. Chatter filled the air with a few loud laughs, some sounding more forced and obnoxious than others.  
The music slowed again and as it did I was all to aware of the hands snaking their way around my hips. The finest hairs on my arms pricked up as I spun around, fists clenched and masses of byzantine coloured skirt fabric flowing around me. My eyes were met with someone else's, they were much darker than my honey-coloured orbs. Their's resembled more earth-like tones, occasionally mistaken for the deepest black depending on the shadows. They kept their hands on my waist, enjoying my look of shock and smirking at my facial expression.  
"Come on princess, I promised I'd come back didn't I?" They whispered in my ear, a voice so soft and sweet like sugar but menacing too. They were wearing a bird mask matched with a black feathered dress and suit jacket. Their outfit choices had always been questionable but this was the cherry on top. I suppose there was a time that I liked their style, that I liked them, but that had not been for quite some time.  
"I was afraid of you keeping that promise," I whispered back; our faces merely inches apart, one's breath slightly blowing onto the others face with each word. I went to reach for my silver dagger to find it was no longer strapped to my thigh. My breathing started to quicken as I stared at the face of the one I vowed to one day kill.  
They let out a small chuckle again, brandishing the knife that I was searching for and placing it lightly to my neck. "Now, now Ophelia. I only came to wish you happy birthday and you wanted to stab me. I should be offended." Their breath tingled my neck as they spoke, suppose someone was to look up from the party below, would they see the person before me with a blade to my skin? Probably not.  
"Ezekiel," I breathed out, my heart beating so fast it may as well not be beating at all. My sworn enemy pressed the knife slightly more, not enough for it to break skin but enough to remind me it was there. We backed away from the balcony and they pushed me instead against the paisley patterned wall.  
Ezekiel was about to say something when a window smashed, sending glass shards everywhere. The laughter and music was now replaced by screams of terror and more glass broke and a fire started. People ran out of the building and away from whatever started the chaos. I look into my captive's eyes, searching for something to know it was part of their plan; alas, no such hope was found.  
They withdrew the blade from my neck and backed away a step or two, eyes searching for the source of the guests terror. Other than the thickening black smoke we found nothing.  
The fire was spreading and fast, eating the tapestries and oil paintings that would frighten me as a child. Another clatter was heard as the stone pillars that kept the floor beneath our feet up, crumbled away. I jumped away from the floor that was caving in but ended up slipping. This is how I would die, starring an enemy in the eyes as they watched me be eaten by flames. Or so I thought.  
Their soft but strong hands latched onto me, pulling me into their arms and to safety. We ran through the burning rooms and down half collapsed staircases until we finally found our way out. Tripping I once again fell into them as they wrapped a protective arm around my head.  
How could it be that someone who I wanted to kill so badly, could be the person that saved me?


End file.
